


Maybe Someday is Today - A CiberSix Fanfic (Adrian/Lucas)

by artistocrazy



Category: CiberSix
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NB Main Character, queer romance, trans main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistocrazy/pseuds/artistocrazy
Summary: After saving the Meridiana and risking their life, Adrian Seidelman tries quietly to return to the routine of a normal life. However, a passionate goodbye between their best friend, Lucas Amato, from before the fight is left unsettled with both having made it out alive.
Relationships: Adrian Seidelman/Lucas Amato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Maybe Someday is Today - A CiberSix Fanfic (Adrian/Lucas)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the characterizations in the 90s TV show - not the comics. I’ve grown attached to these character portrayals and recognize the comics have a different tone and stint in representation. I like the idea of Adrian actually being a huge lit nerd who’s an expert in literature in an attempt to understand human interaction, and I also like Lucas being a himbo who drinks his respect-women and respect-queers juice. As a queer person myself, I’m writing a resolution I wanted desperately to see to their story arc. If this turns into something more, great. If not, I’m happy I could get this out.

It was maybe a couple of days before Adrian felt well enough to teach again. Then again, it helped to have the emergency declared to repair the Meridiana and for the additional time to restore the school building for safety concerns. Not as though the students were complaining about having more time off, and Adrian always had the excuse of catching something unfortunate or being injured in that whole fiasco, in case anyone were to ask why they still struggled to write on the chalkboard. Recovery was their go-to excuse. 

Adrian was still human in their eyes - “he” was recovering from an arm injury, and a fall. “He” was just as fragile. “He” probably still came across as even more fragile, especially if a high school gang had challenged “him” before. It was still a seamless disguise, as unsuspecting as ever. Somehow even without “his” glasses, the students paid “him” no special attention.

Despite the fact that “he” actually had the agility to scale buildings and leap over rooftops. Despite the fact that “he” actually could catch collapsing walls or tanks with unquestioned ease. Despite the fact that “he” was actually a rogue supersoldier-type experiment designed to fight, marked unmistakably along “his” arm. Despite the fact that Adrian Seidelman was really CiberSix, the local superhero.

Regardless, even with all of that time away, there was so much to think about. Or maybe attempt not to think about. Adrian’s life-source was gone, its source of knowledge destroyed by his own madness. Their chance to live without dependence - gone. Their time was limited, unless there was a scientist who could replicate it. Until then, they could fall back on the injury excuse. But for how long?

“I think you lost something,” that baritone voice they’d dwelled on so many times greeted them coyly from the classroom door. Its owner held up a pair of spectacles, managing to put on the casual act very effectively. 

At least, more effectively than the literature teacher. Adrian froze, feeling a flush run over their cheeks. Among other things, Adrian tried to ignore thinking too much about what their next encounter with Lucas would be like. Though, if they had to guess, they figured the moment would be something pretty awkward for someone - whether that be for Adrian themself, or for whoever found the pair doing... whatever. Hell, Adrian would probably find several embarrassing ways to pay homage to several of their cherished poets. This was not a good feeling - it made them nauseous and winded on top of everything else.

The lit teacher’s eyes seemed wider without the glasses, especially when it was clear they were still deciding how this conversation went. “Lucas...” they breathed, before clearing their throat and grounding their pitch. “Glad to see you made it. You had me worried.”

“Oh, I had _you_ worried!” Lucas laughed, “I don’t see you since the night that walking island crawled through town, and I had _you_ worried?” Stepping into the classroom with some confidence and a knowing smile, the biology teacher held up the pair of glasses. “You really _should_ be a comedian, Adrian. Next you’re gonna tell me you actually _need_ these.”

“Hey! I’ve been looking for those!” Adrian suddenly sprang back out of shock, in case anyone else was within earshot. “Where did you find them?”

Smacking his lips and twirling the glasses in his hands, Lucas quieted a small chuckle. “Laurie found them. Well, actually, _someone_ gave them to her,” he teased, taking special care to observe Adrian’s blush and averting gaze. Oh, he was having fun with this! The burning sensation in their ears had them questioning whether the feeling was anger or ... was this embarrassment? 

“You know, she put it very romantically, too,” Lucas snickered, trying to re-enter Adrian’s kind of vision as they hunched back over their lesson plan. “It was almost like a keepsake. Something...” he continued, brushing his bottom lip with his thumb in full, unapologetic view, “to remember someone by?”

It didn’t matter how stone-faced Adrian tried to be - that beet red face wasn’t fooling anyone. The lit teacher spoke sternly as they continued writing their lesson, almost as if they were scolding students. “Well, isn’t that odd, because it certainly wasn’t me.”

Within a second, a gentle, larger hand had placed itself on top of Adrian’s, causing the lit teacher to pause and glare through a few loose hairs. Though that glare couldn’t last - not while Lucas was looking over at them so tenderly, glancing down for a second to laugh. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a terrible liar?”

“Lucas, I don’t know what we’re talking about, but-“ a loud creak interrupted the two. Wide-eyed and buttoned up, Adrian refused to remove their other hand from the dusty holder on the blackboard. Lucas, on the other hand, gestured with smarmy eyes between the spot and Adrian’s glare, trying to discretely note the fact that the lit teacher just pinched the steel bar like it was aluminum wrapping.

A moment of silence persisted between the two - Adrian freezing still and holding up the bar pretending like it wouldn’t crash to the floor, and Lucas trying desperately not to fold over laughing. With that same serious face, Adrian tried to temper their voice.

“This school really doesn’t get enough funding, if they think this is suitable for students. Disgraceful, really.”

“Oh, it’s shameful,” the bio teacher chuckled, holding the bar in place as Adrian discretely tried to fix the pinch. Unfortunately, Adrian also inadvertently uprooted the screws holding it in place from the wall, highlighting the scene with the scattered white residue.

“Geez... you need a hand covering this one up?”

Adrian let go of the beam, rolling their tongue in their mouth in frustration and staring at the board. “I mean, it’s not as if everything‘s still falling apart,” the lit teacher droned, sarcasm heavy in their tone. “No written examples today. Easy enough.”

Lucas just stood there, observing the lit teacher lightly beat the chalk from their hands and smooth back their hair before returning their glasses to their normal perch. How had he not noticed the striking similarities before - the confusion thinking about that laugh, those piercing eyes, those same lips he’d fantasized about feeling against his own. And all the same person? The bio teacher was elated, among so many other feelings. “You know, the more I really pay attention, the more I understand how awful you are at lying.”

Adrian sulked over to their desk, leafing through their lesson plan. “Had _you_ fooled for a while” they grumbled. “This hadn’t even occurred to you, did it?”

“Well, no, not right away” the bio teacher admitted while scratching the back of his neck. “Just the same, it’s definitely a relief, to know that you’re, ah... you know.”

“Alive?”

“Y-yeah,” the bio teacher shrugged. “Listen, can we, ah... can we talk later? I feel like I can’t...” he sighed. “I want to, ah... l-let’s stick with talking for right now. That okay?”

“How does coffee sound? After school?”

“Hey, if the place is still holding up, sure,” Lucas joked. “But I’m happy to think of something else, if not. Unless you have any better ideas. I mean, you’re the literature guy- person. Umm... wow, I’m really at a loss for words here.”

“.... When do you get off for lunch?” Adrian spoke up, glancing at Lucas from their desk. “I’m just saying, we‘ll probably be free to... talk some more.”

“You don’t think you’re going to need more time to, ah... sort through what you have to say?”

“Well, no,” the lit teacher admitted, with that shyness that teetered on frustration. “but I... wasn’t expecting to do this much talking.”

Lucas’s eyes bugged a little at that line, growing more of a taste for Adrian’s brand of suggestion. “Was that implying something?”

“Unless you don’t want to,” Adrian’s defensive shot up quickly, their eyes risked watering again. 

Those eyes had Lucas transfixed. Though Adrian couldn’t outright say these things, they were unmistakeable in those sensitive eyes, welling up slightly in remembering the height of their emotions when they were sure they had said goodbye forever. And they weren’t sure what to do, now that they had forever again. Back to routine? Why couldn’t it be that simple?

“I didn’t-“ they sighed. “I don’t blame you, if-“

“Hey,” Lucas moved towards his counterpart, placing a hand on Adrian’s from over their desk. “Lunch sounds great. We can... keep talking,” he said with a wink, “or whatever you were implying. I’m open to suggestion.”

There was a relief mutually felt when Adrian’s frown started to curve the other way. 


End file.
